


Long Shadows (Voltron Skyrim AU)

by SmolSam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is, Alfor's dead, Allura is Jarl of Riften, Allura is a Wood Elf, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Calfor, Coran is not actually Allura's blood dad, Coran is too, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hunay, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk and Lance are adventurers, Hunk has a dog named Honey, Hunk is an Orc, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are part of the Thieves' Guild, Keith is stressed as fuck, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Khajiit Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is an Argonian, Literally no one asked for this AU, Mainly centered around the Thieves' Guild tbh, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pidge Uses They/Them Pronouns, Pidge and Matt are students at the College of Winterhold, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Riften is main setting, Shatt, Shay is an orc too who works in the mines at Dawnstar, Shiro is a Nord, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So is Alfor, Top Lance (Voltron), but dont worry, klance, lol shiro dies, possibly???, thats later, yep ok too many tags haha enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSam/pseuds/SmolSam
Summary: In the expanses of Tamriel, the territory of Skyrim lays - the home of the Nords; a group of fierce, hardy people, resistant to the freezing temperatures of the barren landscape.The Thieves' Guild in Skyrim is thriving and is at the peak of their glory days. They have the coin and economy of Skyrim in their hands. They are now planning the largest heist the guild has ever created. Lotor and his group of thieves have other ideas.





	Long Shadows (Voltron Skyrim AU)

**Author's Note:**

> aka the Skyrim AU literally no one asked for,,

\----

The trees surrounding the misty territories of Riften seemed to glow a caramel color once the sun began to rise from behind the mountains. The city was mostly quiet, other than the croaking of frogs from the lake outside of the walls and the scuttling of mudcrabs along the dusty shore. A guard sniffled while watching the market square from his post near Mistveil Keep. This was where the Jarl, the head person of the city, resided. The Keep was a stone building, with incredible craftsmanship carved into its old stone.   
The Riften guard yawned and shut his eyes temporarily.   
He was startled by the noise of the heavy wooden gates leading into the city being swung open. His gaze drifted to where an unfamiliar Argonian and orc strode into the city. The streets would soon be filled with civilians near the market square and the inn - the Bee and Barb.   
The guard studied the two, cocking an eyebrow. The Argonian walked with a confident stride with a crossbow strung to his back. The orc walked close behind him, with no weapons seen on hand. This caused the guard to relax slightly as they passed. He nodded in greeting, and went back to scanning the city. 

The two entered the market square and glanced around.   
The Argonian piped up, nudging the orc.   
"So uh.. where is this.. Guild you were talking about, Hunk?" he sounded exasperated and a bit annoyed. "This doesn't look like much to me."   
The one named Hunk rolled his eyes.   
"Lance, this is nothing like Markarth. Riften is a small fishing city, and mostly elderly people live here. There aren't fields of gold here," the orc explained.   
"Okaaay.." he drawed on, "but where's this Guild?"   
Hunk rubbed the back of his neck with a large hand. "I uh.. actually don't know," he admitted, "I've never been in Riften before."   
The reptile threw his arms up in the air. "Great! So we walked for days just to come here looking for a Guild that we don't even know where it's located?" he said sarcastically, venom dripping in his tone.   
Lance and Hunk were best friends, though. He didn't actually mean harm to his orcish pal. The Argonian had found Hunk in a popular inn at the ancient city of Markarth. The old dwarven city was located all the way on the other side of Skyrim; in the Reach. The orc used to be a sellsword, traveling the roads for quick coin. Lance hired him for his dangerous and stupid adventures, and they swiftly became best friends over the span of a few years.   
"Aight, aight, calm down buddy. We'll find it. We can ask around.." Hunk mustered from under his breath.   
The two set off towards the now bustling inn located across a rickety bridge over the canal. The sign hanging above the wooden doors was rusting and needed a new paint job.   
"The Bee and the Barb, huh?" Lance remarked with a raised eyebrow. They made their way inside, where it was quite crowded. People sat at the bar, laughing and drunk out of their minds, even though it was only the crack of dawn.   
Hunk and Lance settled down at a table located more towards the back of the seating area. The two didn't seem to notice a figure watching them from near the back doors, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Soon, a waitress approached the two adventurers with a warm smile. She was a dark elf, being short in stature and having beautifully long hair that hugged her face nicely. Lance immediately gave his signature smile and a wink towards her.   
Hunk groaned under his breath.   
The elf giggled softly and glanced away, clearly embarrassed.   
"What can I get you two?"   
The Argonian piped up before Hunk could put in their order. "Oh girl, the only thing I need is-"  
"We'll both take Black-Briar Mead. Thanks," Hunk interrupted with a firm smile.   
The female smiled at Lance, and then at Hunk. "Oo-okay. Right away," she then scurried off towards the bar.   
"Lance," he sounded exasperated. "Do you have to flirt with every person we see?"   
The Argonian seemed offended. "Scuse me, but I don't just flirt with anyone. Only the true beauties. .. Which is a lot of them."   
The orc snorted with amusement.   
"Fair enough," he mused. 

Soon, their mead came and they chatted over various things. Hunk recalled their plan to go into some Dwarven ruins he found near the town of Shor's Stone. Lance didn't seem too excited. It sounded risky and dangerous.   
"Alright. Back to the subject at hand. Where's this thief group?" Lance said a bit louder than necessary, glancing around the inn. "You said they'd be easy to find."  
Hunk protested, "I never said it'd be easy! But I promise it'll be worth it. They have control over every single septim in Skyrim, I swear by the Nine Divines."   
Lance whined. "This is dumb," he complained. 

Just then, a fist was slammed down onto the table beside Lance, which startled him and caused the Argonian to shriek.   
Hunk was startled as well, his amber eyes settling on the male who had made his presence known.   
"We certainly aren't dumb. You shouldn't speak so loud." The voice belonged to an average-sized Khajiit with menacing violet eyes. His haircut was in a shaggy, mullet-like style and cast a shadow over his face.   
Lance gulped, first staring at the sharp-nailed hand that was gripping the old wood of the table. The male's skin was a milky, pale porcelain color. His eyes then traveled up to the feline's face. 

Shit. He was attractive. 

The Khajiit's teeth was bared in an annoyed scowl down at Lance. All the tanned male could do was stare with his mouth agape.  
Hunk cleared his throat. "Uh.. can we help you?"   
He was getting a bit defensive. After all, he was hired to protect the Argonian. 

The feline straightened and removed his hand from the table. "If your friend here can shut his mouth, I believe I have what you're looking for," he replied dryly, shooting daggers at Lance.   
The other merely smirked, his mind drifting off.   
Hunk, on the other hand, was intrigued in what the Khajiit was actually saying.   
"Do you mean the Gui-"  
"Shhh. We can't talk here," the male quickly explained and motioned for the two to follow.   
He pushed open the back door, leading into the streets of Riften. Lance and Hunk scrambled after him to keep up. 

The cat lead the two down to the canal, his footsteps being completely silent. Hunk and Lance hung back a bit, murmuring amongst each other. The male then stopped at a rickety, rotting and old door. He turned to stare at the Argonian and the orc.   
"If you two can survive the Ratway, you'll be considered for the Thieves' Guild. If you don't... Ah, well, that's not our problem. The skeevers will eat you alive if the bandits don't get you first," the violet-eyed male mused. "Good luck."

Lance and Hunk stared in disbelief as the man sprinted down the canal, leaping into the shadows and disappearing from sight.   
"The.. the Ratway? Uhm.."  
Hunk stammered; now staring at the door in fear.   
Lance grimaced. "Come on. A few rats won't stop us from getting rich," he placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. 

The two descended into darkness...


End file.
